Mi lindo corazón pecoso
by Eli de Grandchester
Summary: espero que les guste este fic la verdad no quede muy conforme con el desenlace de separacion en la nieve asi que creo que se merece otra pequeña continuacion feliz
1. Chapter 1

"Adios"- dijo la joven rubía dirigiéndose a las escaleras pasando de largo al joven castaño

"Candy te llevaré a la estación"- dijo Terry sin poder creer que estaba perdiendo al amor de su vida

"Será mejor que no"- contesto la pecosa tratando de contener las lagrimas que estaban inundando sus bellas esmeraldas, emprezó a decender con profundo pesar las escaleras donde dejaría atrás a su joven rebelde

"Te llevaré a la estación"- repitió el joven tomandola del brazo

"No he dicho que no, eso hará las cosas mas difíciles"- dijo la rubia zafándose del brazo de Terry, el actor se sorprendió al ver el rostro de su pecosa empapado de lagrimas que se desprendían de sus hermosos ojos verdes, nunca la había visto llorar de esa forma, entonces comprendío ella en verdad lo amaba y le dolia tanto como a el la separción, la joven comenzó a descender la escaleras corriendo (al sentir su fuerza flaquear, sabía que si dejaba que la acompañara no podría dejarlo), Terry reaccionó al ver como se alejaba de el sion pensarlo dos veces corrió escaleras abajo, Candy sintió como unos calidos brazos la tomaban rodeando su pequeña cintura desde su espalda, la joven se paró en seco al sentir el rostro de Terry hundido en sus rubios rizos

"No quiero sdejarte ir"- susurró Terry en su oído haciéndola estremecer, sin poder contener su llanto

"Terry esta llorando"- pensó Candy al sentir las lagrimas que humedecían ligeramente su cabellera

"Terry mi Terry, el chico que me ama y que amo separarnos así"-la ojiverde no podía articular palabra su corazón se desbarataba al sentir el dolor que emanaba el cuerpo de Terry- "Terry- pudo decir con voz quebrada

"No digas nada Candy, solo dejame estar así un momento, quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera- dijo el castaño estrechando a Candy con mas fuerza, aspirando el olor a su cabello, la calidez de su cuerpo que jamás volveria a sentir, lentamente comenzó a soltarla haciéndola girar levemente- "Candy prométeme que serás feliz"- dijo Terry observando por ultima vez ese pecoso rostro que lo cautivo desde el primer día que la vió en aquel barco- "Te amo tanto"- pensó el castaño, quería decírselo pero sabía que si lo hacía no podría dejaral ir

"Tu también Terry"- dijo Candy tratando de sonrreir a pesar de la tristeza que inundaba su coraz-on, se le acerco delicadamente al castaño rodeándolo con sus pequeños brazos poer su cintura-"cuidate Terry y se feliz" se separo levemente del joven parandose de puntillas y le dio un calido beso en la mejilla para después darse media vuelta y seguir su camino

"Adiós mi Tarzan pecoso" – dijo Terry en voz baja pero supo que candy lo había escuchado

-Tarzan pecoso"- repitió Candy una vez fuera del hospital"- "Nadie jamás me volverá a llama así"- se dijo para si misma, nuevamente sus lagrimas la traicionaron, sin siquiera voltear hacia atrás siguió el sendero hacia la tristeza y al dolor que había elegido para no hacer sufrir al joven rubia de ojos azules, decidió caminar hacía su Hotel a recoger sus cosas paras después partir rumbo a Chicago en el siguiente tre. Al llegar al hotel candy se dirigió a su habitación trataba de no pensar y sólo actuar, acomodó en su pequeña maleta el vestido que había usado para el estreno, la cerró silenciosamente pero al levantarla algo cayó de ella.

-La ultima carta que me mandó Terry"- susurró candy, sin poder soportar mas se tiró a la cama para dar rienda suelta a su dolor lloraba desconsoladamente, lamentándose en voz alta era la única forma de desahogar su profunda tristeza que trataba de contener desde que supo del accidente de Susana

"Terry mi amor rebelde, no soy tan fuerte como todos piensan, no sé si podré seguir sin ti"- se lamentaba sobre la almohada llorando como nunca lo había hecho en su vida (ecepto claro por la muerte de Anthony)-"tantas cosas que compartir contigo, Terry nunca te pude decir mis sentimientos hacía ati y ahora otra vez y para siempre me los guadaré en el corazón"

"y ¿ cuales son eso sentimientos pequeña pecosa?- se escuchó esa magnifica voz, la rubía se levanto inmediatamente y lo vío ahí parado frente a la puerta viedola con esa mirada que solo le dedicaba a ella

"Terry!,¿ que… que… haces aquí?- preguntó la chica frotándose los ojos para poder depejarlos de las lagrimas para comprobar que no era una alucinación producto de su mente

"Que, que hago aquí?, pues lo que mi corazón me dice que haga"- respodió el castaño con la sonrisa torcida que lo caracterizaba

"Y que es lo que tu corazón te dice que hagas?"- preguntó sin podr dar crédto a lo que sus ojos veian , su rebelde frente a ella

"Mi corazón dice que digo dice, me pide a gritos que te diga que TE AMO y que no podría seguir en esta vida sin ti"- dijo el castaño acercándose peligrosamente a ella tomandola de la cintura

C O N T I N U A R A…


	2. Chapter 2

"que desde que te conocí, te adueñaste de mi vida, de mi corazón que quiero ver tu hermoso rostro lleno de pecas el resto de mi vida"- la tomó por los hombros mientras la miraba fijamente azules con verde se observaban- "TE AMO candy, te he amado desde siempre y no quiero que te vallas de mi lado"

"Yo también TE AMO"- apenas pudo decir candy sin poder salir del hechizo de la mirada de Terry- "por que a pesar de ser un chico impredecible siempre me sorprendías pero inevitablemete eres dulce, tierno y cuando estas a mi lado despiertas sentimientos que nunca había sentido por nadie mas, Te amo Terry, Te amo- volvió a repetir- "y no quiero salir de tu vida"

"pecosa, aunque te fueras de mi lado nunca podría salir de mi vida porque tu eres su complemento, tu eres la principal razón de ella, solo por ti vivo!"- dijo el chico acercandose mas a ella

"Terry"- susurró la joven al sentir el aliento del castaño en su rostro

"Candy"- el joven traslado sus manos a las mejillas sonrojadas de la joven- "eres tan hermosa"- susurró, lentamente acerco sus labios a los de ella, rogándole a Dios por esta vez no recibir una bofetada como respuesta, pero al contrario Candy sintió estremecerse al contacto de los labios del castaño, lo rodeo con sus pequeños brazos del cuello atrayéndolo mas a ella, haciendo que Terry bajara sus manos a la cintura de la rubia, en un principio el beso fue suave, tierno pero poco a poco fue subiendo el calor entre los dos, Terry la sujetó firmemente de su cintura mientras que su lengua se introdujo entre los labios de Candy que gustosamente la recibió, la rubia acariciaba el sedoso cabello de el haciendo que este sintiera enloquecer, lentamente deslizo sus labios hasta el cuello de la chica haciendo que diera un pequeño gemido, el joven la besaba con detenimiento, quería memorizar cada parte del cuerpo de su amada, sus manos comenzaros a deslizarse a las caderas de Candy frotándolas encima del vestido.

"Oh Terry!"- gimio la rubia nuevamente, las manos de candy se dirigiero a la camisa del joven que al comprender lo que la chica quería hacer se despojó del saco permitiendo que Candy desabrochara su camisa, la rubia desabotono los dos primeros botones y comenzó a besar el pecho de Terry, el no pudo mas y soltando un jadeo deslizo sus manos a la espalda de la joven bajando delicadamente el cierre del vestido, Candy sentía el cuerpo agitado junto con el de Terry, era la sensación mas maravillosa del mundo sentir las manos de el sobre su piel, quien comenzó a bajar deslizando delicadamente el vestido por los hombros de la joven permitiendo que se dejara ver la hermosa piel blanca dela rubia, solamente le separaba de su linda anatomía un delgado camisón, Terry sin pensarlo dos veces la tomó en brazos y la recostó en la cama, Candy instintivamente abrió los ojos que se sobresalto al sentir las sabanas heladas en su espelada, el joven comprendió que posiblemente Candy no estaba preparada para esto.

"Disculpame Candy, no quize asustarte"- dijo el castaño se`parándose del cuerpo de Candy, pero la rubia no permitió que se alejara ni treinta centímetros cuando lo volvió a besar

"No tengo nada que disculpar, yo también lo deseo y no me asustaste- le dijo la chica con esa tierna sonrisa suya- "Terry quiero que me hagas tuya, quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo"

"Candy"- susurró el actor- "prometo no lastimarte, pecosa mia"- Terry se despojó competamente de su camisa dejando a Candy sorprendida haciéndola ruborizar ante tan maravilloso cuerpo, la rubia se levantó levemente de la cama para atrerlo hacia ella, comenzando a besarlo como el le había enseñado acariciadno el pecho del actor, Terry se sentía extasiado ante las caricias que le daqbga su pecosa, el joven se separó un poco para quitar el camisón de candy para asi dejarla completam,ente desnuda, ya no pudo resistir mas y se abalanzó sobre ella besándola con toda la pasión que había en el, Candy por su parte también se sentia completamente exitada, dirigió sus manos al pantalón del joven y comenzó a bajar la bragueta el castaño se levantó y se lo quitó desesperadamente no sabia por que su ropa le estorbaba tanto , Candy se quedó inmóvil al fijar su vista en la entrepierna del joven donde su virilidad masculina estaba completamente erecto, la joven se sentó en la cama e invitó a Terry a acercarse a ella que al hacerlo ella dirigió sus manos a los calzoncillos de Terry bajandolos lentamente, sus manos como si se movieran solas se apoderaron del miembro masculino, haciendo que este se volviera loco dando pequeños gemidos de exitación, el castaño la fue recostando poco a poco retirando la ultima prenda que cubría a Candy dejandola total y completamente desnuda.

"Oh, mi pecosa que hermosa eres"- pronunció el actor recorriendola con la mirada hasta que esta se quedó clavada en los pechos de la rubia rozando, con cuidado se recosto sobre ella y comenzo a acariciar los bien formados pechos rozando ligeramente los pezones de la chica haciendo que se irguieran por tal exitacion, al ver como los maravillosos caramelos rosas estaba erizados acercó su boca y los delineo delicadamente con su lengua

-"oh, mi amor"- gimió Candy convulsionandose de placer- "ya no aguanto mas, por favor hazme tuya"

"¿Ya estas preparada mi pecosa?"- preguntó Terry al escuchar las palabras que tanto deseaba oir.

"Si Terry hazlo ya, te deseo"- dijo la rubia con un susurro de voz- "te quiero mas cerca"

"será como tu digas mi amor"- Terry separó las perfectas piernas de la pecosa con una de sus rodillas para situarse en medio de ellas y delicadamente empezó a penetrarla , paró su movimiento un poco al sentir el jadeo de dolor que soltó candy ante aquel intruso en su virginal cuerpo.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"- preguntó Terry preocupado

"Si amor, no te detegas, te quiero sentir completamente "

"Sólo dolerá un poco mi amor y despues pasará"- y diciendo esto se introdujo completamente rompiendo la barrera que les impedia unirse

"¡Oh Terry!Z- gimió Candy al sentir que ese delor se convertia en un inexplicable placer, el joven coenzó con movimientos lentos para que la chica se fuera acostumbrando

"Candy mi Candy"- gemia Terry embistiendola con mas fuerza provocando placenteros espamos en la rubia, provocando asi que llegara al climax total para despues el tambien hacerlo-"Te amo!"- gimió al tocar elcielo con su amada

"Te… amo… Terry"- le susurró al oido entrecortadamente

-Graciasa Candy por esta maravillosa noche"- Dijo el castaño despues de recuperar el aliento la joven lo abrazaba con fuerza, tenía una pregunta que hacerle

"Terry, ¿que… que… pasará con Susana?"- preguntó titubeante

"Ella me ha dejado libre pecosa, se dio cuenta que tu eres la unica a la que amo y amaré el resto de mi vida"- dijo Terry acariciando los rizos de su pecosa

"Pero…"- Trató de hablar candy pero Terry la calló con un beso fugaz

"pero nada pecosa, tu y yo tenemos que estar juntos es lo unico que importa mi amor que noa amamos"- dijo Terry volviendola a besar

"Te amo"- contestó la rubia sin preguntar nada mas, solo queria sentirse asi con el, se acurrucó en el pecho de Terry y se quedó profundamente dormida, mientras el la observaba dormir"

"nadie nos volverá a separar mi pequeña pecosa"- susurró Terry mientras la veia dormir, recordando la convesación que tuvo con Susana

_Flash back_

_Despues de ver partir a Candy del hospital desde la habitación de Susana, Terry miraba la calle desierta cubierta de nieve _

"_Candy, ni siquiera volteaste a mirarme por ultima vez"- pensaba el castaño con profunda tristeza_

"_Terry todavía estas a tiempo de alcanzarla"- escuchó el joven la voz que provenia detrás de el, se giró a verla_

"_Susana me he decidido por ti"- contestó Terry, los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de total alegria, "si te he elegido a ti,y no a ella", pensaba el castaño recordando los momentos que compartió con la pecosa que le robó el sueño desde que tuvo la dicha de conocerla, "Candy si hubiera sabido que nos separariamos así, hubiera sido mejor no conocernos", pensó con dolor"_

"_No Terry soy feliz, por haberte conocido"- le pareció escuchar la dulce voz de candy, Terry sonrió volteando nuevamente a la ventana pero involuntariamente sus ojos dejaros resbalar gruesas lagrimas, la alegria de Susana desapareció al ver reflejado el rostro de Terry por el crista,l ese sufrimientop que trataba de esconder lo estaba venciendo._

"_Terry, ve con ella, no quiero verte sufrir"- dijo Susana con profunda tristeza_

"_Susana yo…"_

"_ve Terry sólo sufriremos los tres si te quedas conmigo, ve y se feliz que yo lo seré si tu lo eres"- trató de sonreir la rubia_

"_Gracias Susana"- se acercó y besó la mano de la chica, saliendo de la habitación de Susana rapidamente, deseando y rogandole Dios por que candy no se hubiera dirigido directamente a la estación y así se dirigió al hotel en su auto a toda prisa._

_Fin de flash back_

"candy"- llamó Terry a la rubia que seguia durmiendo en sus brazos

"¿Qué pasa Terry?"- preguntó algo adormilada, el castaño se sentó en la cama y ayudó a incorporarse a candy, y tomando una de sus manos

"Candice White Andley, ¿aceptarias casarte conmigo?- preguntó Terry nerviosamente, la pecosa se quedó boquiabierta ante la propuesta del joven, se frotó varias veces los ojos pensando que aún seguia soñando, pero el aroma de Ferry la volvió a la realidad

"Si, Terrence Gram. Grandchester, acepto ser tu esposa"-contestó abrazandolo

"gracias pecosa por hacerme el hombre mas dichoso sobre la tierra"- le dijo besandola – "mañana a primera hora iremos a la joyeria a comprar el anillo de3 compromiso y despues viajaremos a Chicago a pedir tu mano"

"¿y tu obra, que pasará con ella?"

"No te preocupes amor pediré unos días y despues regresaremos como la Sra y el Sr. Grandchester, mi tarzan pecoso"

"Terry mi Terry, creí que jamas volveria a escuchar ese apodo de tus labios mi mocoso engreido"- dijo la ru bia con lagrimas en los ojos

"Candy tu siempre serás mi mona pecas, mi tarzan pecoso y desde ahora y siempre serás MI LINDO CORAZON PECOSO"- dijo el castaño tomandola entre sus brazos atrayendola a recostarse junto con el para a si volver a comenzar la danza de sus cuerpos nuevamente.

FIN

_, _


End file.
